Simple Manipulation
by CertainUncertainty
Summary: "I know it may hurt, but remember who you're dealing with and ask yourself if it's worth it." Itachi knows what he wants...and what he's willing to do to get and keep it. Rated for language and mild, yet frequent, adult situations. [Itachi x OC] AU


**A/N: I originally posted (and finished!) this fanfic under a different account here on Fanfiction and some other websites. I promised that I would rewrite this, mainly expanding the storyline, and I have! The biggest change is that I'm writing this in third person instead of second, as I found that to be easier for me to do, and it makes the story sound better. In a way, it isn't the same story I wrote the first time around, but then again for some it may not be. Either way, I present to you the revised version of what some consider to be my best fanfic to date. Read, enjoy, and review!~**

* * *

**Simple Manipulation**

It was a warm spring afternoon. The classroom windows had been opened and allowed that familiar soothing breeze to flush the room, creating that famous urge to sleep or to leave the classroom. Nari Minamoto had just gotten to class after having a nice, filling lunch. She chewed lightly on the eraser of her pencil as she contemplated the answer to the math question. _'Why must we have a pop quiz on the one day I chose not to study?' _She jotted down some more random answers and turned her test in. As she waited for everyone else to finish, her eyes roamed around the classroom. Two seats ahead of her on the next row sat Itachi, the school's famous "evil" genius. He rarely ever came to class and when he did, he was guaranteed to do or say something that would earn him a detention. Headmaster Jiraya wanted nothing more than to kick him out for being such a nuisance but unfortunately Itachi had the highest GPA in the school, even higher than Sakura's.

Nari stared openly at the back of Itachi's head as he looked down at his own test paper. Usually he turned his tests in within five minutes of receiving it. Of course, being the bad boy that he was, he gave out the answers to the test for money or favors he could later cash in. She continued to chew on her pencil as thoughts of having an actual conversation with Itachi invaded her mind. He lived only a few houses down the street from hers and she occasionally saw him outside of school...but she had yet to build up the courage to attempt to have a real conversation with him. _'What exactly do you say to a genius who views everything as boring?'_

Soon all the tests had been passed in and the teacher with the obnoxious haircut began to grade them. She put her head down on the desk and continued to daydream about the raven haired object of her obsessions. A sharp tap on her shoulder caused her to sit up quickly and look around. The bell rang then and all of the students evacuated the room in a rush of energy, as if it were on fire.

Itachi looked down at her, amusement causing his eyes to flash with interest. "Gai-sensei wants you." He pointed up to the man at his desk, whose eyes fixed on her. He was frowning. _'Oh shit...' _She moved slowly and went up to the desk, followed by Itachi.

"Minamoto, in my hands I have the highest score and the lowest score. Do you want to guess which is yours and which is his?" He stared up at you. Your shoulders slumped. _'Well, hell, that's a no brainer...'_ "I thought you'd figure that out. Apparently you aren't concentrating like you need to be."

She let her head fall forward in an apologetic bow. This wasn't the first time she'd been lectured about her academic performance, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

He turned to Itachi. "And you...you are in more trouble than you know. There is no way twenty-two students out of thirty can all turn in perfect grades on a test where no one passed any of the classwork assignments!"

Itachi's eyebrows twitched and he bit the inside of his cheek. It was typically impolite to show anything but remorse when being scolded for bad behavior. For some reason, it made people believe one didn't care...

Gai leaned forward and laced his fingers together and looked at the two of them. "So how do we fix these two problems?"

Itachi shrugged, gaze fixated on the corner of Gai's desk. "How about...you offer tutoring for the whole class so that they won't have to pay or ask me for the answers?"

Gai frowned as his face threatened to turn red with rage. "No. How about you tutor Nari since she has the lowest average in the class?"

Nari blinked several times. It was as if her hearing had suddenly become muffled and all she could hear was wah-wah-wah. "_What_?"

"Itachi is going to tutor you and bring your grade up to an A." Gai said slowly as if trying to teach a dog how to talk.

Itachi's eyes blazed with fury and momentarily flickered red. "What? An A?!"

Nari shook her head, waving her hands. "No, not that. I have the _'lowest' _average?"

They both stared at her and Gai nodded. "Yes."

"Damn it!" Nari covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she'd said. "Forgive me, sensei."

Gai ignored her and looked back at Itachi. "Next major test, I want her to hand in an A without your having passed the answers to her. Or any other form of cheating you can come up with. You two may go."

They both turned and left the classroom. Itachi shoved his thumbs into his jean pockets and stared at the ground as he walked. For a few seconds, Nari stood still, allowed the whole conversation to sink in, then ran to catch up with the older Uchiha.

"So...when do you want to start?"

He stopped suddenly causing her to bump into him. Although he appeared to be peeved by this, inwardly he was pleased that she'd done what he'd expected her to do. He knew that she had one of the oldest and most classic forms of a schoolgirl crush...and yet he didn't mind. He was a highly observant person and he noticed that the other girls only liked him for his talents and looks. She simply liked him as a person. Everything he did seemed to make her swoon, even his rare and (apparently) frightening sneezes. "Do you mind watching where you're going? It's rude to bump into someone."

"I apologize, Itachi." She looked down at her feet then back up at him. He bit back a smirk.

"Forget it." He turned back and continued walking. She followed once again, this time off to the side to avoid any more accidental collisions.

Itachi continued to walk ahead, thinking of ways to get out of this one. He considered his options. He could easily convince some nerd like Sakura or Shikamaru to take over and he just owe them a favor...but, of course, there was no guarantee Nari would be quiet about it. Then that would mean trying to bribe or blackmail her...but he didn't know exactly much about her to pull either off without having to do a little detective work. Just thinking of the trouble he'd had to go through just to shove off his duties as her tutor made him come to the conclusion that this was one of those inevitable situations where he simply had no choice but to suck it up. He was at a stalemate for the time being. It was rare when he, the genius, was stumped and utterly lost as what to do. Although it apparently irked him, it also intrigued him. He was generally an introverted anti-social person. Bringing her 57 up to a 90 within five weeks was a challenge. Things rarely challenged him...He closed his eyes. _'Yes...this shall be...entertaining...'_

Nari looked at Itachi's back expectantly. "Well? When do we start?" Of course, she wasn't _too_ eager to be alone with Itachi...right? She cared more about her grade then being alone anywhere with the Uchiha...right?

He bit the inside of his lip, as his expression remained blank. "All the tutoring in the world couldn't help you...even if the tutor was me." He noted the quick intake of air as her jaw dropped open in shock. Hm...He would have to work on his people skills. He'd learned a long time ago that people didn't care to hear his person opinion if it wasn't something they'd personally want to hear. After that he learned to shut up. However, once he started high school and was told that having an opinion was one of the many things that distinguished a person from the crowd...he decided to hell with them all. If he wanted to say it, then they would hear it unless they chose to ignore him. However, with Nari, he was sure this logic would not fair very well.

She almost stopped walking. "I-I'm sorry...but math isn't as interesting as I'd like."

Before he could actually stop himself, he snapped back. "There are a lot of things that aren't as interesting as I'd like...like this whole conversation. Yet...it is still going on."

Nari frowned finally picking up the annoyance in his voice. "If you want, I can just ask for another tutor." She quipped back. He looked back at her briefly and she noticed his eyes flicker red for a second. Although the eye contact lasted less than a second, it still sent chills down her spine and she suddenly felt cold.

"Right." He closed his eyes and continued forward with an inward smile. "Gai would then have no reason to keep from reporting me to Jiraya." He sighed. "I suppose I should stop complaining. I have no choice otherwise."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door leading out of the building. She unconsciously followed behind him like a lost kitten, still wanting an answer to her question. He loved the oblivious effect he was having on her. They both continued to walk in silence for a while when he suddenly stopped again. This time, before she could run into his back, he spun around to catch her by her arms. "As much as I _haven't_ enjoyed our little game of 'Follow the Leader', I'm afraid you can't come inside."

She looked up at him, bewildered. "W-what?"

He merely gestured to the front door of his house, allowing the corners of his mouth to curl up into a faint smile. Her jaw dropped open again, simply mortified. _'I followed him home?!' _Worse still was that it was the middle of the school day. She had just walked out of school, therefore skipping. Nothing he could ever say would make Nari feel worse than she felt upon realizing that she'd been so wrapped up in him that she'd actually followed him home.

He eyed her, noting the emotions that displayed so openly on her face. It was really adorable, reminding him a lot of Sasuke when he was younger. He wondered what else he could manipulate her into doing... He let out an exaggerated sigh. "How about we go inside before someone spots us and tries to drag us back to school? I'm sure a goody-two-shoes like you might die upon hearing the consequences for ditching school...especially with me in your company."

Nari turned several shades of dark red and nodded, her bowed head causing her mahogany tresses to create a curtain around her face. She was unable to even look at him. "Okay."

"Okay, then." He let her go and turned to unlock the door. The door slid open with a slight creak and he pressed a finger to his lips making direct eye contact with her before stepping inside. He slid his shoes off and picked then up, then signaled for Nari to do the same. He peeked around the first corner in a covert fashion, as if on some sort of dangerous mission, and listened intently for any signs of life within the house. She picked up her shoes and stared at the red and white fan on the back of his black shirt. The crest of the Uchiha family. His hand enclosed on her wrist and he pulled her a bit closer behind him then whispered, _"Be very quiet and step exactly when I do."_

She nodded, wondering just what consequences he would face if caught doing something like this. She'd seen his father before and it didn't seem like the man allowed any sort of misbehaving in his household.

Itachi tiptoed quickly to his room making sure Nari was absolutely silent. He occasionally shot her dirty looks when she made the wrong move or he could hear her breathing over his own. Nari wondered just how often he did this - sneaking people into the house.

He opened a door and all but shoved the girl inside. "Oof!" She lost her footing and fell forward. He caught her by the back of her yellow button-down dress and held on long enough for her to regain her balance. He closed his bedroom door and threw his shoes into the closet with a loud thunk, then clicked on TV and dived onto the bed, turning up the volume on the TV loudly using the remote. Her slate gray eyes widened as she stared at him. "What the hell-?!"

"No one's here. I just wanted to see if you'd do what I told you to do." He shrugged and laid on his side using his arm to prop his head up as he flicked through the channels.

Slow, silent rage consumed her. "You little _bastard_."

Itachi's eyebrow rose in interest. "Oh?"

She just shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "I _cannot_ believe this!"

Itachi sat up and let his legs swing back over the edge of his bed. "Believe what?"

"How stupid I'm being." Nari shook herr head again. "I have to go back to school - "

"It's the middle of the last period for the day. What point is there in going back now only to be there for about twenty minutes? And that's assuming you run all the way back and don't get caught sneaking back in."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. He was right. Of course, she wouldn't dare tell him that, but he was right. She slowly brought her eyes up to his. Again, they flickered red before returning to the usual charcoal black. She held his stare for several minutes then surveyed the rest of his face. The most prominent feature was the lines on his face. There were so many theories floating around the school as to what exactly they were. She guessed that maybe they were laugh lines. Maybe he had smiled and laughed so much as a child that they formed then. She knew for a fact that he was once more pleasant to be around. The minute his father realized his son was a genius and was therefore very valuable to their clan...Itachi changed. He became more serious, more candid. He rarely ever joked or smiled. The next thing to take note of were his eyes. Two deep dark holes that mirrored his personality: dark and mysterious. They never provided any hints about his mood or what he was thinking, unless he chose for them to do so. Although Itachi usually wore his loose-fitting t-shirts and khaki pants...it was impossible to not notice his physique. Apparently, he trained a lot outside of school. If the rumors were true then his father was to be credited for some of his son's hard work.

Itachi studied Nari, lost in her own little world. She had come a long way from that shy little girl he remembered seeing attached to the teacher's leg back in the Academy. She had finally developed breasts so he could no longer pretend she was a very feminine boy. Lips that had once been thin and looked highly undesirable now had form to them, glistened slightly whenever she licked them to keep them moist. Hair that once was kept up in pigtails now hung freely in the front forming bangs, the rest pinned up in two buns on the side of her head with long braids dangling from them. She had gotten slightly taller, but still shorter than him. She even had a personality now. Unfortunately, in his eyes, she was still that innocent goody-two-shoes that could do no wrong. He hated that the most about her. She never explored life. She always did as she was told and never questioned her orders. A complete contrast to himself. He watched her shift her weight as she leaned on her other leg, still staring at him. _'The human mind is so easy to corrupt...to mold...' _He dropped his gaze to the floor. He had already proven that just by briefly using his Sharingan he could instill thoughts into her head and make her do virtually whatever he wanted her to do...so why not...do _more_?

He stood and closed the distance between them in two quick strides. She let out a small squeak of surprise before looking up directly into his blood red eyes. After a minute of the intense stare, he lowered his lips onto hers. She was slow to react, but once the shock wore off, she kissed him back, moving her lips lazily against his own. He smiled into the kiss. _'I had overlooked this before...I could easily use myself as a way to bribe her...and with her skipping school with me...I have the perfect blackmail material.' _For now, he would play the field, testing his options out. One hand slid around the back of her delicate neck and pulled her closer, deeper into the kiss. The other snaked around her waist and pressed her body tightly against his...enabling him to feel her rapid heartbeat. He nibbled on her bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth forcefully making her gasp and try to pull away. He allowed Nari to move away and her back hit his bedroom door, eyes wide showing her inner turmoil. He shook his head and took one step towards her, closing the gap once again. His body pressed against hers and he forced her head up and crushed her lips in another heated kiss. He realized, as she whimpered and put her hands on his chest, that he was enjoying this manipulation a bit more than he intended to.

"No." Nari whispered shaking her head, effectively tearing away from the kiss. Her breathing came out as a pant, as if she had just stopped jogging. He licked his own lips, tasting her bubblegum lip gloss. _'So that's how she deals with her habit...of biting her lip...' _With her head turned away from him, her neck was exposed to him. He quickly leaned down and drew a portion of the most sensitive area into his mouth. Sharp pains in his arms from her fingernails digging into his skin let him know that he had guessed the area correctly. Her breathing suddenly became staggered as she squirmed against him. "Itachi-"

His hand covered her mouth as he bit her neck, causing a muffled cry that sounded something like a moan to come from he. He finally leaned back and took his hand away. "Yes?"

She panted, still squirming. It was suddenly so hot...and she needed to be touched..._there_.

He immediately knew her situation and his lips twitched in amusement. He pressed one hand on the door behind he as the other rested on her stomach. It turned and quickly dipped down to the hem of her dress that stopped right above her knees. His fingers hooked the fabric and swiftly pulled it up. Nari's eyes widened in panic and she quickly shoved him off of her. He stepped back and eyed her, wondering where her will to stop had come from.

"I-I should go now." She whispered hoarsely as her throat had suddenly become dry. Itachi didn't say a word. When he didn't answer, she whirled around and opened the door, then dashed down the hall and out of the house.

He sighed and sat down on the bed. Of course, she had to come back. They had tutoring to do. He fell back and stared at the ceiling. He would get out of it. The only problem was he now had an itch, a yearning to finish what he had started with Nari Minamoto.


End file.
